Anti Antics
by Crisis Masuko
Summary: Sequel to "Teaser"! Sora's having problems with his drive, and Anti makes several appearances. Maybe Sora's problem is more dangerous than it seems... contains angst, Anti-Sora, horniness, and...soriku.
1. Chapter 1

_Soooo, uh… this is the sequel to "Teaser", so you might wanna give that a browse before reading this. It has a couple chapters and I'll have fun uploading them little by little--I type pretty slowly. (There will be a scene in later chapters for all you horny hopefuls out there, btw.)_

_Comments will be appreciated, as always, and can help boost my morale to start typing up the sequel to THIS story. (the next one's the main story actually: this is a prequel to it…) _

_Aaaanyways…Enjoy. _

_-Crisis_

_Ch1_

"_Hey Riku? I dunno whether you're there or not, but this is Sora--" _I leap out of bed to grab my cell, immediately getting a head rush. Almost cartoonishly, I slump back onto my bed with a thump, phone in hand.

"Soraaa…why the hell are you callin' me this early?" I slur, eyelids feeling sticky: it's what, seven?

A pause on the other side of the line. "_I was walking my dog and then I passed by your old house…"_

"My old house?…" I murmur, massaging my eyelids. _Oh shit…_ "Oh yeah! Hey, when did you get a _dog_?" A pathetic attempt at changing the subject, but…

"_Nuh? Oh, about a year ago: you're still a puppy, aren't you boy?" _The brunet's voice gets all goofy like a mother talking to her baby. "You are so _cute_, aren't-cha?" I choke down a snort. Kid's hilarious even in the early hours.

"What kind is it?"

"Golden Retriever! You gotta come see, Riku! Aw, lookatyewchico! Say 'hi' to Riku!"

Slobbering, panting sounds on the other side of the line. I'm practically cracking up at this point.

"Well, I'll come by and see him later today…"

"Wait, I'll come by your house!…Isn't this one it? Your mailbox is different…"

Ah, back to reality. Fuck, what now? "Uh- I changed addresses, Sora, just recently--when we got back! My parents moved so, uh yeah…" I hate lying, but I'm good at it.

"Oh, cool! So where are you now?" I can hear his dog's chain rattle as he keeps walking.

"I don't really have it down yet, so, uh, I'll just meet up with you later, 'kay?" _How much longer can I keep this up? Gotta hang up soon or else this lie is gonna turn ugly_.

"Stupid…" Sora grins. "Oh, wanna meet up for lunch? I'll bring Chico along!"

_Sounds better than what I had planned_. "Yeah! Third street beach?"

"Sounds good! See ya later then!" The line goes dead. I flip my phone shut and lie down a bit longer. Bullet avoided at the cost of my own guilt trip; I love it when days start out like this.

Sighing finally, I sit up. "Ai, ai, aii….what now?" _I know that Sora will eventually find out that I'm technically homeless, so putting it off just seems stupid…so what now?_ I look up at the wood grain in my makeshift home, then cast a look around. Precious old piano in the corner, sand-proof carpet, a tiny bedside table, a small dresser for my--count 'em-- three outfits, and a painting easel set up near the piano. I've been working on something…

"Gotta get more blue paint, come at think of it…" I mumble, getting up to see it better.

Set on a background of blue, it's a painting of every single person-or thing- we met on our trip across the galaxy. Everyone from Maleficent to Hercules to little Shadow Heartless to Cloud and Leon is depicted on there. The only thing that's missing now is the three of us: Sora, Kairi and I--and Roxas, but I'm not wasting paint on that SOB. I'm having trouble deciding which hue to use for Sora's eyes. "Maybe some sky blue…"

It's a beautiful day in paradise, AKA the destiny Islands. Sunlight streams between shifting palm fronds, a light breeze plays with my hair, and a couple wispy clouds float by. It's a beautiful day at the beach: the water is turquoise and glittering like diamonds, the sand peachy and hot to the touch, and the waves add to the relaxed atmosphere along with some whining seagulls.

I slump on a Paopu branch in the shade, bored. Yeah, it's beautiful and all, but Sora's not here yet. _If he didn't forget to come… _I think miserably. _Not that it's happened before, but I wouldn't--_

"Riku! Sorry I'm late!" Speak of the devil: the brunet's barreling towards me, sand flying up behind him. A white-blond golden retriever beats him to me and tackles me to the ground, whining excitedly and licking at my arms. "Whoa, hey Chico! Heel boy!" Sora laughs. The "puppy" bounds over to his master, who ruffles his ears and scratches his head, then clips his leash back on. I sit up and pat sand from the back of my shirt.

"He's a chip off the old block, Sora! Hyper, happy, and no idea what a space bubble is!" I say brightly, wiping dog slobber onto the sand.

"Shut up." Sora grins and kneels down for a quick kiss. "Mm…you always smell like the ocean." He murmurs, nuzzling into my neck. "you should've been the one called Kai, Riku!" He suggests, getting back up. I get up, too, wishing those moments could last longer. "Do you swim every morning or something?"

"If I wanna stay in shape, you'd better believe it, Mister Baby Fat." I tease, ruffling his hair.

"I am not!" A sudden burst of light accentuates this. When the sunspots clear, Sora's looking confusedly at his hands, in Valor Form. "I didn't mean to do that, but hey!" He shrugs. Knowing he hates this, I exaggerate leaning down to look at him, smiling evilly. Chico whines and gives his ear a scratch.

"You're still my baby."

"You're a dick." Sora gives me his best pouty face. I sink to my knees, laughing.

"I'm sure the dictionary picture under 'cute' has a picture of you there."

"That's so cheesy I forgot to hurl--I could probably find you under 'Emo'." He shoots back, knowing exactly where to strike. I stagger back, in mock pain.

"Now pop up Sora!"

"I can't…"

"C'mon! Do it now!"

"Rikuuu!"

"Sora…" I watch exasperatedly as a huge swell rises up from behind him

"Agh!" With a roar of surf, and a terrific splash, Sora's board shoots up from a foam of wave. Said kid gets thrashed like a sock in the dryer before he knocks into me. I haul him up by his arm-- he emerges spluttering and bewildered, his shock of hair flattened to his head.

"I bet it took _you_ a lot of tries before you got it down…" He mutters darkly, wiping a slew of water from his face, then takes up his short board. _He's gonna try 'till he drops… _I waded after him into the surf.

"Here…"I clap my hand onto his shoulder. He looks up at me expectantly. "I'll teach you a trick. Now go get that next one." I point out an oncoming swell a couple yards out.

"Got it!" He paddles out energetically, then looks back. "What now?"

"Pop up!" I say simply, grinning. Sora shoots me a withering glare, then turns around to try again.

"Holy shit Sora! There's a heartless behind you!" I scream and gesture wildly at the brunet.

"What?!" He's on his feet in a trice, looking around panicked. Finding nothing, he shoots me a deadpan look before toppling into the water. I step aside to avoid his surfboard, which shoots out a me like a coiled spring. His body tumbles into mine as foam covers the surf. This time, he gets up rather resignedly.

"That wasn't funny…"

"It worked."

"Still wasn't funny…"

"Your _face_ is funny." I retort childishly. He gapes at me for a second, water dripping off his hair. "Literally. But do you remember how you did it?"

He wipes water from his eyes delicately. "Yeah."

"Try again."

He gets the hang of it eventually. On the fifth try, he's up on shaky legs, grinning excitedly. "I've got it! Yeah-aaah!" Victory punches don't help with balance, by the way.

He bounces up out of the water this time and tackles me into the brine, laughing. Suddenly there's another flash of light and Sora's in his Master Form, all clothed and glowing faintly gold. He blinks and I sit up waist-deep in water, holding him by the shoulders.

"Was that supposed to happen?" I toss my head to fling away damp strands of hair. He stares, uncomprehending, then shakes his head.

"No, but maybe I touched the orb in my pocket by mistake…" he takes a golden orb from his pocket, bemused. The orb's light casts a soft yellow glow in his gleaming eyes: _why do I always notice the most random things about him?_ "Ah, that's probably it."

Shrugging, he shoves it back in and reverts back to normal--back to swimming trunks.

"Now, where were we?" He leans in, expression turning seductive.

"Well…" I slip my hand behind his head and muss up his hair. He smiles contentedly, leaning in a bit more…

_KASPLOOSH_

Water, water everywhere…and now there's sand in my trunks. Sora gets shoved into me as water swirls all around us--the aftermath of a wave. Great, _that's_ not a turn-off or anything. As suddenly as it came, the wave retreats, the water sucking at my palms as I'm trying not to get swept away. Sora's soft hair is dripping wet again; he's unusually quiet.

"You okay?" I release him gently.

"SUNUVABITCH!" He roars, swiveling on the spot and releasing a stream of insults I didn't know he had in him. I sigh and stand, tossing my hair onto my back. As I wipe water from my face, another flash of light illuminates the beach…along with a vile stench; I whip around to face the Heartless Sora. The disgusting thing hisses at me, darkness steaming from its very skin. It descends to all fours, hissing like a great cat.

"Dammit…" I balance out my posture, trying not to breathe in. Anti Sora lunges at me like a panther, dark claws flashing. Grabbing it by the wrists, I swing around and force it into the sand, pressing my knee to its middle. It wriggles desperately, hissing, but I only press harder and pressure its wrists more. It calms some and settles for spitting in the sand, then turning its head away, defeated. I relax my grip slightly, wondering aloud.

"Why is this form so fuckin' crazy? It's like a real Heartless…" Anti growls, wriggling feebly, then stares into my face, golden eyes narrowing. "Yeah, struggle all you want: you're not getting away this time." I taunt, giving it a rough shove. It yowls--in pain?--and hisses frantically. I never noticed that it had teeth before: ebony black and wickedly curved. _I guess since Sora's such a nice guy he's gotta have a powerful dark side, huh_? I conclude as Anti just looks blankly at me, its golden eyes flat. Just as my arms start to ache, Anti vanishes with a swirl of dark smoke and Sora's back.

"Oww…" He cringes-- I leap off, at his side in a second.

"You okay? I had to restrain your Heartless; sorry." I explain hurriedly. He sits up and rubs his wrists, looking sheepish.

"Guess I can't really flip out like that anymore, huh?" He chuckles mirthlessly, then meets my eyes with his trusting blue ones. "Thanks, Riku. Just don't let me run away, okay?" He shakes out his wrists, looking determined.

I nod, relieved. _Good, no breakdown this time_. Sora rubs his stomach area, looking sick. _Oh, I hope I didn't leave a bruise…_

"Are you on the wrestling team by any chance? You should join next year." He remarked absently, giving his trim waist a final tap before looking up at me. "I'm gonna have a bruise there for _weeks_." He smirked, then caught my arm.

"I don't think so. I heard some guys turn bulimic because of it." I pulled him into a hug.

"Speaking of food, uh…" His stomach growled on cue, eliciting a cherry-red blush. "Ben n Kerry's sounds good right now."

I ruffled his damp hair. "My treat?" I offered.

"Sounds even better! Race ya there!" He took off like a shot.

"No way are you about to beat me!" I sprinted off despite the sand drag.

Two days later, I'm wrestling Anti to the ground again. It squalls and snaps at my face, but I get the feeling it's a little more resigned to its defeat. After three failed attempts a biting my nose off, it becomes slack, turning its head to the side. I breathe a sigh of relief and look around, hoping no one saw us.

We'd decided to go to the park today near our middle school. There's a choice set of tennis courts there: why not play a little, right? Well, we were in line. Funny fact: Sora has a tendency to be horny in the mornings. So, uh, the whole park had a nice view of what a gay couple looks like when they're making out. Wouldn't you know it, the park manager said that they happened to be full up when we asked for a court. That wouldn't have been so bad had we not heard him offer the next family in line two courts to use. You can imagine how miffed we were, but then we found a tennis ball and decided to rally on the back of the park building's wall, making sure to smack the ball hard enough to make a loud 'thump' each time it hit the wall. This was therapeutic for me, but Sora kept getting more and more worked up.

"Stupid…homophobes…should get their…head's smashed in…like _this_!" He growled on the final word, split-transformed into Valor Form, and smashed the ball straight through the wall. Now don't get me wrong: I wouldn't wish death upon homophobes, but I feel almost the same way. Judging by the sounds of things clattering and smashing to the floor, we decided it'd be a good idea to lie low for awhile.

We hid in the playground for awhile, sitting in the tube slides and making petty graffiti on the plastic with little pieces of chalk. Sora couldn't get over how the manager had acted, muttering darkly to himself while scratching out his initials into the slide. No amount of petting could get him to calm down, so I was kind of expecting it when he suddenly turned dark. _Uh-oh…_

Sure enough, the light flashed and he was in Anti Form again. Thank god the play structure area was deserted. I vaulted down the slide to avoid getting scratched, but Anti scrambled to the top of the play structure. I caught its eye, grimly ready to take it down. _Atta boy…_ I smirked as it leapt from its perch, one claw drawn back…

Which leads us to present time. Anti, now bored, gazes around, its yellow eyes following a sparrow. A thought crosses my mind. I slowly get up remove my knee from it's middle. Anti scrambles upright with a growl and stares me down. I glare straight into its golden eyes. "Don't you _dare _run."

Whether it understands or not, it plainly finds the sparrow more interesting than me. Crouching on all fours, it follows the sparrow with its eyes as the tiny bird cheeps loudly and takes a sand bath. I'm tense as a spring, but curious at the same time. _No way…_ I find myself grinning uneasily. _Way._

It pounces suddenly, but the sparrow's too fast for it. Anti catches nothing but sand in its claws and narrows its eyes at its would-be prey, which is now up a tree. And suddenly Sora's back. He stares at the sand in his hands, horrified.

"I wasn't _eating_ sand, _was_ I?"

I can't help but crack up. _Oh man, you have _no_ idea…_

"Riku…_was_ I?" He sounds truly worried and the laughter dies in my throat. My boyfriend's looking at me for confirmation, lips parted. _Shit, he really _does_ have no idea…_

"No, you were just, uh, playing with the sand. It's nothing, trust me." I reassure him, drawing him onto my lap.

"These transformations are getting more and more frequent, Riku. I'm worried…" Sora murmurs, leaning back into me. I'm all seriousness again.

"We should go see if the king knows what's up, cuz something's really wrong." I mutter, hoping it's a fixable problem.

"Way to state the obvious, geez!" He rolls his eyes, grinning. That's one reason I like Sora so much: he's always so gung-ho no matter how hopeless something may seem.

"Question is: when?"

"_When_?" I give him a blank look, wrapping my arms about his shoulders. "What about _how_? A ticket for a gummi ride is nothing to sneeze at."

"But the Paopu Fest starts tomorrow! It's like Destiny Island's _only_ holiday 'xcept for Christmas and Halloween!" He wheedles, looking up at me with puppy eyes. "And besides, you didn't forget who my dad is, did ya?"

_Oh, yeah. Sora's dad. Conveniently runs the gummi monopoly in this world. Hard to forget, I guess. _"I think you should have priorities…" I grimace. "Do ya _really _wanna go to that?" The Paopu Fest was Destiny Island's celebration of its unique fruit and the various legends behind it. It meant overly expensive carnival food, cheesy rides, and a horde of squalling children and pushy tourists. I'd gotten over it a couple years ago, but I guess for Sora…

"Well, yeah! It's a tradition, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." I gave in. Sora giggled excitedly and squeezed my arms. "But after the festival, we're going to King Mickey, alright?" I pointed out sternly. "I don't wanna let you condition get any worse!"

"Sure! I guess the worst that could happen is that I transform in the middle of a crowd and…uh…I guess that _is _pretty bad, but…" Sora drifted off, looking sheepish.

"_But?"_

"The fireworks, Rikuuuu! And the kettle corn, and the Paopu ice cream, and the kissing contests, and--"

"Alright, alright! We're _going_!" I smirked. "But I'm only in for it for the kissing contest…"

Sora grinned evilly. "You're more pervy than you let on, ya know?"

"Only for you" I sang, nuzzling into his hair. "You smell good."

He was quiet for a moment. "…You do too…"

After lunch, we were lying around in the soccer field, watching the clouds go by. Corny as that may sound, it's a nice thing to do sometimes. I'm doing it partly because I want to find the right color for Sora's eyes. Said boyfriend looks up at what he was named after, and I can almost see the reflection of the clouds in his eyes. _Oh, he has something he wants to tell me… _

"Riku?"

"Yeah?" I close my eyes, drinking in the soft sounds of the wind and his voice.

"Y'know when we were little?"

"How little?"

"When we first met, I mean…I was like six or seven."

"Uh-huh…?" I murmur, not sure where this is going.

Sora hesitates somewhat. "I remember thinking you were the biggest asshole on the island." He admits sheepishly.

"You were the whiniest, if I recall correctly." I smirk, cracking open an eye to meet his. He chuckles softly; a comfortable silence follows.

"Things change, huh?" We say together, then laugh reluctantly.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight? I wanna see it!"

Whoa, shit, the taboo topic. Lie or tell the truth? Giving myself time to choose, I sit up on my elbows, idly noticing grass wrinkles in my arms. I'm set on lying about how my parents don't want anyone over right now, but then I see his trusting eyes. Sora completely trusts me. How can I abuse that? _Shit…_

"Uh…mm…I don't see why not." I reply in a small voice. Sora whoops and suddenly leaps up. I stand too, not knowing how I'm going to survive this night intact.

"Sweet! So where do I meet you? I'll bring my sleeping bag n stuff." He's all grin.

Rubbing the back of my neck--a nervous habit that we share-- I answer slowly, choosing my words carefully. "Ah, meet me around Palm Street beach…at seven."

"You have a 'beach house'? Holy snap, Riku! This is gonna be awesome!" He gives me a brief peck, then dashes off, so excited he bursts into Master Form on his way home.

"You could say that…" I murmur, looking down at myself. "What do I do…?"


	2. Chapter 2

ch2

I've straightened up the shack best I could, and now I've brought my jet ski to the beach, waiting for Sora. Steeling myself for it has to be one of the hardest things I've ever done.

_He's going to find out that I'm technically homeless and that my parents left. This is going to be a rough night…_

"Hey Riku! Sorry I'm a little late!" Sora runs up to me, warm blue eyes bright and sleeping gear in hand. He eyes the jet ski with mild curiosity. "So, where do ya live?"

"Uh…" I wet my lips a little. "…On the islet." I admit, not meeting his eyes.

"No way! I didn't know you could build houses there!" Sora's all surprise, but in a good way. "Cool! Is it, like, built-in to the cliff side?"

"You'll see!" I give a weak grin and wade into the water. Following suit, he wraps an arm around my waist and clambers onto the jet ski.

"Oh… so where's your house?" Sora asks, peering around in the orange sunset light. I don't answer--my mouth doesn't seem to be working right now. Instead, I tie up my jet ski securely to the dock, then walk past him in front of the shack. "Riku…?"

I just can't say it, but I can't _not_ say anything. As the brunet looks on, I slump down to the sand, my back to the shack. By now, keeping a straight face is out of the question. I hide my face with my hair, looking down miserably at the sand by my palms.

"…Riku?" Sora goes to my side and sits down, setting his stuff beside him. "It's okay, Riku…"

"No…no it's not." I croak, clearing my throat roughly. _This is the worst…why the hell does he have to know?!_ "What kind of parents just up and _leave _when their kid goes missing?! It's not _right_!" I growl, praying that tears won't come.

"Riku…" Sora buries his head in my shoulder. "I'm sure there was something like an emergency or something and they'll be back soon!"

I give a bark of laughter. "Yeah, they'll be back when they're done raising my baby sister! That's only in a couple decades!" My voice is wobbling by now. _God, I hate this! Why is she more important than _I_ am? I…_ "I hate them…They never liked me, ya know? And now that I'm gone I bet they're a whole lot happier…"

Sora locks me into a tight hug, tenderly kissing my neck. "You know that's not true. C'mon, Riku…stop being like this…" He tries to comfort me, and it might be working…

"Wow, your place is cool…look at all the paintings…" He stands on his tip toes and leans back to admire one of my worse works. It's a fluffy calico cat sitting on piano keys; the proportions are really off and I was tempted to trash it from embarrassment. To the untrained eye, however…

"I wish _I_ could paint that well!" Sora says wistfully, his blue eyes shining with admiration. I wish I could get that exact color for them in paint…Hmmm… "Hey, do you still have that piano?"

"Huh? Oh yeah--it's down here." Shaking my head to snap out of artist-mode, I headed down the stairs. The dry driftwood clunks dully with each step I take, and I flick on the lights in my "living room". Sora catches sight of the old parlor piano and starts grinning like a nutcase. As he starts plinking the keys, I silently cover up my painting again--it has to be a surprise. He plays a muddled version of Chopsticks and turns on the piano bench, grinning sheepishly.

"Never really got the hang of playing with both hands…" He admits, then beckons me over. "Hey, do you remember that song you used to play all the time? The one that I liked a lot?"

That's a pretty broad list, actually. "Uh…'Surfin' Safari'?"

He frowns, trying to remember. "No, the really quiet one!"

"Gee, how descriptive…" I tease, scooting onto the bench next to him, our legs touching. I start playing "To Zanarkand" when Sora shakes his head and leans onto me with an exasperated sigh, his cute brow furrowed.

"No, it was something else…uh…loving? Dear loved…uh…y'know?" He gesticulates unhelpfully with his hands_. That rings a bell, actually… _

"Oh! That one…" I flex my fingers a little. "Hey, why don'tcha bring your stuff down here while I warm up?" I suggest, dramatically cracking my knuckles. Sora nods and practically flies upstairs, loathe to miss anything. I manage to run through a couple warm-ups without many problems before he re-descends, shoes pounding down the stairs.

"Alright, you can start now!" He bounces beside me again on the tiny bench. I lean into him for a moment, arms loosely wrapped around his middle. Sora lands a soft peck in my neck--oh god that's my sensitive spot--I shiver a little and he laughs. "Man, I know all your good spots, huh?"

"How can I play knowing you're right next to me?" I mock-grumble, extracting myself from him to start playing. Sora mock-pouts back, leaning on me like a dead weight.

Now he's in my lap. "H-hey let me play!…Not that I'm complaining." I grin, suddenly squirming my hands into his middle. Squeaking with laughter, he doubles up to try to escape my fingers.

"Rikuuu! St-stop!" He giggles helplessly, and I end up letting him fall under the bench to take a breather. Now's my chance to play, finally.

I'm getting a touch of performance anxiety, blanking on how to start for a moment. It then snaps back into my head like a rubber band. "Oh!" I start playing "Dearly Beloved", the soft notes setting up for a depressing, touchy-feely atmosphere

As the first couple notes roll out from beneath my fingers, I feel Sora stiffen suddenly, holding his breath. I keep playing, the music flowing like trickling water, but slowly--I want to draw this out if I can. Sora's breath hitches when I change keys, his shoes scraping together. I know what he's going through--I've been through it myself when I first laid my eyes on this instrument--flashbacks.

Flashbacks of when we were kids just playing on the island, laughing like little idiots, without a care in the world. Flashbacks from when we were separated: of the misunderstandings we'd had two years ago, of my stupidity and distrust. Flashbacks of when I'd seen Sora in healing…and I couldn't do anything but watch.

When my boyfriend starts crying, I can't keep it up; I take him in my arms bridal-style and sit him gently on my bed. He grabs fistfuls of my shirt, barely stifling his sobs. Before I know it, he's on top of me, just crying into my shirt. "Sora…" I tip up his tear-streaked face to see his stark-blue eyes--matching his current outfit, wavy blue Wisdom Form.

"Never leave me behind again, Rikuuu…!"He buries his brown spikes into my chest--I feel wet spots soaking through my shirt. I squeeze him a little as if I can dissipate his sadness.

"I'll wait for you every time, Sora…" I promise, tenderly ruffling his soft spikes. A hiccupping sob escapes him--I just hold him until he's back to sniffling.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had the exact same reaction." I grin lopsidedly. A weary chuckle passes Sora's lips.

"'You', 'crying'?" He takes a shaky deep breath, trying to calm himself a little. "Never would of thought--" A smile creeps back to his reddened face.

"You'll never see me do it." I smirk. "Unlike you."

He growls, cerulean eyes livid. "How come you always see _me_ acting like a pussy but I never get to see _you_ do it?"

"'Cuz I'm older than you." I retort childishly, fighting a yawn.

"Tired already, old man?" Sora gives me a shit-eating grin. "Bedtime's in five minutes, you know…" He dances away from my punch, then catches sight of the covered canvas painting. "Hey, what are you painting, anyway? Can I see…?"

_Oh, he _had_ to ask…_

"It's a secret. Don't look!" I warn more vehemently than I intended to.

"Aww, you can show me…" He saunters over to it, teasingly lifting the material.

I leap out of bed and snatch his hand away. "I said _no_! I _told_ you it's a secret!" I growl, annoyed.

He looks hurt, eyes wide. "Well so_rry_…" He mumbles, turning and stalking up the stairs.

'_Smoooooth, real smooth Riku… _I draw a hand down my face, holding in a groan of frustration. I've never really yelled at Sora before. 'And the irony is that the painting's for 'him'…'

"Sora?" I call gently, to no answer. 'Ugh…'

Suddenly there's a scuffling, scraping noise outside. I instantly go on the alert, adrenaline loosening my muscles. Ready for anything, I cautiously open the door to the outside to the beach. A familiar hiss greets me along with an unforgettable stench.

"_Anti_?!" The Heartless's hackles lower a bit upon seeing me--does it recognize me? It stretches, catlike, then cautiously moves towards me, its muscles as tightly coiled as mine. _It doesn't trust me, does it?_ Slowly, I let my arms hang at my sides as if I'm trying to lure an animal to me. Anti stops a few feet short of me and sniffs suspiciously, golden eyes wary. An insane thought comes to me--I offer my hand to it. After a moment's hesitation, the Heartless lopes up to delicately sniff at my hand: under my thumbs, my palm, every finger--_oh shit!_

It licked me. I suppress a shudder of disgust at myself. _Fuck, I'm getting turned on by this. It's a _Heartless_; this shouldn't be happening _period_! _I hold my breath as Anti does the unthinkable--it rubs its face into my leg like some humanoid cat. _This is the weirdest shit ever…I've tamed Anti-Sora. _

Hesitatingly, I ruffle its midnight-black hair: it starts _purring_. This strange, dark, Heartless-human starts _purring _like a housecat, then twines itself around me, scuffing my jeans with its claws. _Fuck it did _not_ just go there! God, if Sora reverts now--_

Of course.

"Huh?" Sora blinks blankly, staring at my jean crotch. "WTF??" the kid scrambles away from me, practically tripping over himself.

"It's not what you think it is!" I excuse lamely, sitting in the sand across from him. His eyes are wild--hurt.

"What do I think it is, Riku?" He asks carefully, his face turning redder by the second.

"I'm sorry! I…Anti was…" I trail off, suddenly finding the palm tree nearby fascinating. Too embarrassed to meet my eyes, too, Sora does the same. _Riku: king of the awkward…you've outdone yourself this time…_

"So…uh…" I venture after playing with my hair a little. Sora picks at his shoe.

"Yeah…"

More silence follows: we're expecting each other to say something. After about a solid minute, I stand suddenly, slapping sand from my pants. "I can take you home if you want. Just say the word…"

I head back inside, leaving the door ajar so he can come in if he wants. I flop onto my bed, sighing into my pillow. "What a mess…" I growl.

Sora doesn't come in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ehhh...dunno how to classify this chapter rating-wise..._

_To all ye fangirls --sweeps off hat-- Enjoy._

Ch3

_My pillow's really soft today… _I sigh pleasantly as I wake up, shifting my grip on it. _It's so warm…and it smells like… _Something soft tickles at my cheek.

"Mmm, Rikuuu…" _My pillow's talking_. My mind tries vainly to compute this: a pillow talking. _There seems to be something missing here…_ I open my eyes.

"Nn?!" I start-- _Sora's head?! Wait…_

"Stop moving…" The brunet smiles in his sleep, content. He turns over in my arms, clearly unaware of where he is. I'm reminded again of why I'm so attracted to him: he's adorable. _There's no way I can ever stay mad at him._

"You're so cute, Sora…" I murmur, settling into his fuzzy hair.

"Mmmmm…" He sighs, tipping his head up and opening his gorgeous, sleepy eyes.

"G'morning, Riku… I'm sorry about last night…" He murmurs, his voice a little ragged.

"It's behind us now. Don't worry about it." I reassure him, nipping his ear. A little mew escapes him, but not much else--he's _tired. _"Hey, you up for the Paopu Fest? It opens in an hour…" _Not that I have the slightest desire to go, but…_

His eyes flicker. "Maybe in an hour or something…mmmh." With a huge effort on his part, he turns onto his back, sighing fondly as he catches my eyes.

"Just a couple minutes…" The eyes close and Sora became utterly still. _That was weird. He's usually so full of energy in the morning… _

I reluctantly haul myself up--it's about nine in the morning. _Sora usually wakes up around seven-ish so he can walk Chico…_ I remember, casting him a concerned look.

_Maybe the drama from last night took its toll? _I ruffle his hair a little, then stand to get ready for another day.

As I walk over to the spring, I keep wondering about Sora despite myself. _He's been transforming a lot lately…and none of the transformations have been intentional. Maybe his Drive is going wrong…that'd be bad, I guess? I don't really know anything about drive except that it has four forms--five: Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final, and Anti._ I splash a little water into my face, the chill of it really snapping me awake.Realization strikes me. "His own _Drive_ is draining his energy…" I breathe, staring at the water cupped in my hands.

When I come back about half an hour later, Sora's still dead asleep, his steady breaths accounting for his unconsciousness. I bite my lip a little, hoping he'll wake up soon. This is a little _too_ familiar for my taste.

_Hey, it's like when Naminé was healing him…_ I chuckle bitterly, sitting on the bed at his side. _Maybe he's in for another deep sleep…_The laughs die in my throat at the thought. I spare another glance at his peaceful features: the soft curve of his lips, his contented eyes--smiling even though deep in sleep. I genlt plant a kiss on each one, trying not to wake him up… yet.

LINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOM

Sora wakes up around lunch--at least, he's awake when I'm back from Mario Bros Pizza. The brunet stretches luxuriously, yawning as he regards my pizza box. It smells of tantalizingly warm cheese and doughy crust--I had a hard time trying not to eat a slice on the way home. He perks a bit at the smell.

"Wow, I slept a lot, huh?" He understates as I walk in, grinning sheepishly.

"At least you woke up before the end of this year…" I make an attempt at humor that falls flat. "Sora…" I sit down next to him, placing the box behind us.

"I know. Sorry I made you worry." He grins uneasily, not meeting my gaze, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We have to see the King, Sora. We can't put it off anymore."

He turns troubled blue eyes to me. "Is it… _bad_?" His voice cracks a little, intimidated by my tone.

"It could be worse, so let's stop it as soon as we can." _I can't just scare him like this…not that I'm not scared shitless myself…_ Sora sighs shakily, suppressing nerves no one wants to admit to, his hand sliding slowly down his face. Gently--I'm treading on glass here--I take the hand in mine, kissing him gently. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. Trust me, we've been in worse snags…"

And now he's suddenly drawing me into a tight embrace--a kiss flavored with fear. He kisses me back desperately, sliding his tongue past my lips. Another reason I like Sora so much: he's a great kisser. I push him down gently onto his back, sliding my hand up his shirt--feeling his warm, soft flesh.

"Sora, you're so beautiful…" I murmur, sliding my other hand behind his head and scratching right behind his ear.

"Nng! You know…_my_ spots too…" He sighs, shivering. "Uummm!"

_Shit, oh god…_ He found my waistline. Waves of tickling warmth spread from my hard front. Sora captures me in another kiss, his fingers making small circles under my belly, the other hand fisting handfuls of my hair. "Fuck!" I hiss as a wave of building pleasure radiates out--my legs turn to jelly. Smirking into the kiss, Sora suddenly throws me over and straddles my waist. "Uh? Oh, f-" He muffles my moan with his lips as he presses his knee between my legs. _More aggressive, but its kinda sexy! _My hormone-addled mind remarks as I can only kiss back--I realize I'm slipping off his jacket at this point.

Stopping his flesh circles for an aggravating split second, he pulls his shirt off his head, tossing it away and revealing his slender brown body. He leans down and worms his hands up my shirt, pressing a little harder into my jeans--"Soraaa!" I groan breathily, arching up to meet more delicious friction, meanwhile pressing into his hard-on.

"Riku…" He gasps, crystalline blue eyes wide. Taking the opportunity to sit up, I squeeze the soft flesh around his nipples, making circular motions with my thumbs. Sora groans lustily, grabbing blindly at my jean clasp. He brushes by my ever-hardening member through the material by accident; I can barely control myself. "G-god…!" I yelp as he undoes the clasp while keeping pressure down on my--oh, good those stupid jeans are gone…

LINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOMLINEOFDOOM

For the second time today, I wake with Sora in my arms. _I could get used to this…_ He's sleeping again, eyes closed delicately, each soft breath stroking my cheek. I shift a little, stretching, and pull the sheets over his shoulders, making sure not to disturb his sleep too much. The brunet sighs softly, his hands loosely draped around my waist. Nuzzling into his hair, I breathe in his unique scent--there's nothing like it. _He smells delicious…_Everything, from his slender build to his now-hidden sapphires is simply--"Beautiful…"

He smiles, eyes still closed. "So you're awake…"

"Yeah…" I place a peck on his forehead, comfortable in his warm arms.

"You feeling okay?"

"I guess I'll find out in a minute…" I pull away a bit, just enough so I can look at him.

"Sorry if it was a little rough…" His eyes open; he looks at me apologetically.

I shake my head, smiling back. "You're… amazing."

He stretches proudly, luxuriously, the white sheets slipping delicately from his arms. _Nn, it was warmer before…_ I note as he pulls away from me with the motion. "Mmm…that Paopu ice cream sounds good right now…" He remarks offhandedly, eyes bright.

I attempt to sit up. Key word: attempt. As soon as I so much as _move _my legs, a fierce raw pain shoots through my back; it's the first time I've ever "seen stars". It hurts so much I can't even say 'ow'.

"Hey, don't try to get up!" Sora gently pushes me down, eyes concerned. The pain recedes when I lay still, so the most I can do is nod weakly and turn so I can still see him. He lies back down, turned into me. "Let's go tomorrow, for the ice cream…"

Great, now I'm preventing him from doing what he likes. "I'm sorry…" I mumble, pain-induced tears joined by emo ones.

"You're hurt, Riku…it'd make _me_ feel better if I could watch over you." Sora--gentle, beautiful Sora-- plants a kiss on my forehead, smiling like an angel. "If you're hungry just say the word, 'kay?" He grins, snuggling back into the sheets, watching me with adoration.

"I wouldn't call it _hurt_ exactly…" I sigh melodramatically, that simple motion sending warning pain flares from below. _Ow, on the other hand… _"I believe that yesterday you were complaining about never getting to see me 'act like a pussy'?" I mention, wincing.

Sora chuckles. "Love the double meaning…" His eyes gleam he snuggles into me, warming me again with his soft skin.

"I'm the luckiest guy alive, ya know that?" I reach out, stroking his peach-fuzzy cheek. Smiling, he simply clasps my hand in his.

"Then I'm the second luckiest."


End file.
